Patch's Spotted Adventures
Patch's Spotted Adventures (sometimes known as 101 Dalmatians: Patch's Spotted Adventures) is an American computer-animated children's television series based on the 1961 film, One Hundred and One Dalmatians, which in turn is based on Dodie Smith's novel, The Hundred and One Dalmatians. It is the second television series to be based on One Hundred and One Dalmatians, with 101 Dalmatians: The Series being the first and 101 Dalmatian Street being the third. The series premiered on September 9, 2008 and concluded on July 29, 2009. Premise The series follows the titular Dalmatian puppy, Patch, as he explores the wide world outside the Dalmatian Plantation where he and his family now live. Joining him on his adventures are his siblings, corpulent Rolly, curious Freckles and TV addict Lucky. Occasionally, the puppies are often accompanied by their parents, Pongo and Perdita. Cruella De Vil serves as the main villain as usual, but due to the more light-hearted tone of the series, her personality is toned down to her trying to kidnap the puppies so she can sell them and earn money. The series is notable for being much closer to the original 1961 film than the 1996 remake and 101 Dalmatians: The Series, in which it takes place in the same timeline as the aforementioned movie, Cadpig is absent, the characters have their original designs (albeit converted to CGI) and Roger and Anita's surnames are "Radcliffe" instead of "Dearly". Characters Major characters * Patch '(voiced by E.G. Daily): The main protagonist of the series who is named for the large black spot over his right eye. Despite being the titular character, he doesn't always appear in every episode. * '''Rolly '(voiced by Kath Soucie): The Dalmatian puppy well known for his obesity and love for food. * 'Freckles '(voiced by Lara Jill Miller): The Dalmatian puppy who is very curious about everything in the world. * 'Lucky '(also voiced by Lara Jill Miller): The Dalmatian puppy who likes to indulge himself on television. Supporting characters * 'Pongo '(voiced by Michael Bell): The father of the 99 puppies who sometimes accompanies Patch, Rolly, Freckles and Lucky on their adventures. * '''Perdita (also voiced by Kath Soucie): The mother of the 99 puppies who sometimes accompanies Patch, Rolly, Freckles and Lucky on their adventures. * Roger Radcliffe '(also voiced by Michael Bell): The songwriter owner of Pongo. * '''Anita Radcliffe '(voiced by Emma Watson): The owner of Perdita. * 'Nanny '(voiced by Betty White): The housemaid of Roger and Anita. * 'Thunderbolt '(voiced by Barry Botswick): A famous German Shepherd actor whom Patch idolizes. * 'The Colonel '(voiced by Jim Cummings): An Old English Sheepdog who is the commander of Sergeant Tibbs. * '''Sergeant Tibbs (voiced by Jason Alexander): The tabby cat sidekick of the Colonel who never fails to follow his every order. * Captain '(also voiced by Michael Bell): A horse who used to work for the British military. For some reason, his color is changed from gray to brown. * '''Towser '(voiced by Peter Cullen): A bloodhound who currently resides near the Dalmatian Plantation. * 'Lucy '(also voiced by Betty White): A goose who currently resides near the Dalmatian Plantation. Minor characters * '''Pongo and Perdita's other puppies (voiced by Tara Strong, Nika Futterman, Zachary Gordon and Lara Jill Miller) * 'Vendella De Vil '(also voiced by Tara Strong): Cruella De Vil's vain and stuck-up Afghan Hound who first debuted in 101 Dalmatians: The Series. Antagonists * 'Cruella De Vil '(voiced by Brenda Blethyn): The former friend of Anita Radcliffe who hates dogs with a passion. Unlike in the original film, where she tried to make the puppies into a fur coat, she tries to steal the puppies so she can sell them and become rich. * 'Jasper Badun '(voiced by John Sparkes): The tall, lanky henchman of Cruella who retains his job of trying to steal the puppies. * 'Horace Badun '(voiced by Richard Ridings): The short, plump henchman of Cruella who retains his job of trying to steal the puppies. Episodes ''List of Patch's Spotted Adventures episodes'' Production Animation for the series was handled at DQ Entertainment and Technicolor Animation Productions. Trivia * The reason Cruella De Vil's personality was toned down for this series is because her character from the original film was too scary to be kept in a Playhouse Disney show. * Patch, being voiced by E.G. Daily, sounds like Tommy Pickles from Rugrats or Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls with a British accent. * As with most Playhouse Disney shows, Patch often talks to and interacts with the viewer. See also * Patch's Spotted Adventures on Disney Fanon Wiki Category:101 Dalmatians Category:2000s American animated television series Category:Playhouse Disney Category:Disney Junior Category:Disney Junior (TV Channel) Category:Disney Junior (The Channel) Category:American animated television spin-offs Category:Spin-off Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spinoffs Category:Spin-off/Sequel Category:Spin-offs Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer animation Category:Computer-animated television series Category:3D animation Category:3D Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI animated Category:CGI Television Series Category:Television series by Disney Television Animation Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Disney shows Category:TV Shows based on films Category:Shows based on movies Category:TV Shows based on books Category:Television series based on books Category:Alternate Reality Category:Alternate reality Category:Aldrine25's Ideas Category:Preschooler Shows Category:Preschool cartoons Category:2008 Category:2009